The present disclosure relates to a laser comprising:                a III-V heterostructure type amplifier, designed to generate photons,        a waveguide optically coupled to the amplifier, and comprising a hat-shaped cross-section, the top of which is proximal to the amplifier, the top of the hat and the lateral sides of the hat being covered with a dielectric material layer in the vicinity of the amplifier.        